The Octonaut Stars
'The Octonaut Stars '''is the 6th episode of Season 2. Summary Kwazii, Peso, and Captain Barnacles decide to form their own music band, the Octonaut Stars, to promote the grand opening of the Magical Cafe, but while they’re practicing, Kwazii develops stage fright and becomes too scared to sing in front of everyone. Plot The episode begins as everyone is decorating for the grand opening of the new cafe, the Magical Cafe. While everyone was decorating, Jake was suggesting Kwazii, Captain Barnacles, Peso, and Sofia about doing something special for the grand opening. Cubby suggests that they should have a bake sale, much to Rolly’s delight, while Doc thinks that they should have a magic show, but none of those things sounded great. They will have to think of a better solution tomorrow. The next morning, Kwazii was listening to one of his favorite radio channels on his alarm clock, Noonbory’s Musical Christian Morning Show, while he was getting ready. Then, one of the channel’s songs, Blessed Be Your Name, gave Kwazii an idea for doing something special for the Magical Cafe’s grand opening! When Kwazii got ready and went down the Octon-Shoot, he rushes up to HQ to tell Captain Barnacles and Peso the best idea he had; they can form a rock band and sing at the grand opening! Peso liked that idea, but Captain Barnacles wasn't sure if they can do that because they don't know how to play the drums, guitar, and some other rock musical instrument just like some of their friends. Kwazii suggests that maybe Jake and his crew can teach them, if they asked them. As so, Jake and his crew accepted to teach the three Octonauts how to play some instruments for a rock band. While Jake taught Kwazii how to play the electric guitar, Captain Barnacles learned how to play the keyboard, and Peso was rocking on the drum set! Finally, the Octonauts were all set, and best of all, Kwazii came up with the perfect name for their band, the Octonaut Stars! Later at the stage set up behind the Magical Cafe, the Octonaut Stars were setting everything up and Kwazii was getting the hang of his new electric guitar as he strum a few perfect notes just when Captain Barnacles calls him over to help him with the microphone. Kwazii jumps up and plugs in the microphone, then tests it by shouting “Hello!” into it just as a loud sound blasted through the speakers that it almost knocked him and his friends down. Song(s) * We Can Shine! Trivia * The Octonauts (Kwazii, Peso, and Barnacles) form a music band for the first time. * The Magical Cafe makes its debut in this episode. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Peso Penguin Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Barnacles Category:Episodes focusing on the Octonauts Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 2 images Category:Octonauts images Category:Kwazii Cat images Category:Captain Barnacles Bear images Category:Peso Penguin images Category:Group images Category:Music images Category:Friendship Category:Episodes with songs